Come Together
by steelXoXmagnoliax3
Summary: All Harry Potter wants is a normal year. He wants to be able to just hang out with his friends and be able to have a real relationship. But he can’t, and why is that? He has to save the world.look for real summary in story. HPxOC HGxDM GWxBZ
1. Takin Care of Business

Summary:

All Harry Potter wants is a normal year. He wants to be able to just hang out with his friends and be able to have a real relationship. But he can't, why not? He has to save the world. With Dumbledore gone and now Hogwarts closing, everything has gotten harder. Not to mention the four very unexpected, and _very _unwanted, people that have just landed on his doorstep. But maybe, this is the answer to his prayers. Maybe they can help, especially **her**. This newcomer could be his chance. Harry has no idea, but she is about to _rockhisworld_

sorry about that it wouldn't fit on my page.

Disclamer- sadly, i do not own Harry Potter, because if i did i would not be writing fanfics, i'd be writing the real thing :(

this is my first fanfic so please forgive me if i messed some stuff up! here goes...

xoxoxoxoxoxox

"No..."

"I don't believe it..."

"Desperate times calls for desperate measures...You know as well as I do, Hogwarts just isn't safe anymore," said a stern McGonagall.

"I still don't believe it," Hermione repeated.

"Well, believe it. I have to go, I have..._business_ to attend to. I'll be back later," said McGonagall and with that she was gone, leaving the shocked trio in the living room of number twelve Grimmauld Place.

"This...is...ridiculous! She can't close Hogwarts! There has to be _something _we can do," exclaimed Ron.

"You guys...without Dumbledore, Hogwarts just isn't safe," Harry said unsurely.

"I guess Harry is right, but what will _we_ do? Our homes aren't any safer..." Hermione stated.

"Well, bring your families and stay here. It's big, empty, and with the order coming in and out its safe." Harry replied immediately, he wasn't just gunna let his two best friends go out into the real world without any protection, it was the best he could do

"Really Harry? Thank you. I'll go send an owl to may parents now. Thanks again, you're the best," She left after giving each boy a quick hug to go and owl her parents.

"She's right you know," Ron told Harry. "I couldn't half of what you've been through."

"Well, what did you expect me to do?"

Harry had been pretty down lately. It was just a few weeks ago when all those...unfortunate events happened. Sometimes Harry would just tune everyone out and think, just think. People were starting to think he was going crazy, that he couldn't handle everything and he was just losing it. But he wasn't. All he would do is think, about everything. The war, the Horcruxes, Sirius, Dumbledore, Voldemort, but mostly one person. He didn't know why, but he just couldn't stop thinking about Draco Malfoy. He couldn't get that look out of his head. Right before..._it_ happened, Dumbledore offered him protection from the order and a job. Harry doubted he would have gone for it, but the look in his eyes, Draco wanted it, he could tell. But, then the Death Eaters showed up, even with the Death Eaters there Dumbledore might still be alive. But then Snape showed up and–

"Harry, you ok mate?" Ron asked, pulling Harry from his thoughts.

"Yeah, just thinkin, as usual," Harry replied.

"'Bout what?"

"Eh, just everything,"

"Anything in specific...?" Ron was worried, Harry was always blanking out. He wanted his friend to be ok, but he didn't know what to do. Hopefully it would get better.

"Oh, just about McGonagall. Where do you think she went?" he lied. He couldn't tell Ron about Malfoy, Hermione maybe, but not Ron. He wouldn't get it.

"Oh, who knows...probably something for the Order ," Ron knew Harry was lying to him. Ron might be slow, but he wasn't a complete idiot. But he wasn't gunna push him. Harry would tell him when he was ready, whenever that would be.

Hermione walked into the room, "Well, I sent an owl to my parents, I have to go get them tomorrow. I don't know if I can wait that long," she stated as she sat down on one of the chairs across form her two best friends. "What are you guys talking about?"

"About McGonagall. Where do you think she went?" Ron asked Hermione.

"Well, she seemed a little...mysterious about it," the girl replied.

For the next half hour Hermione read, Ron played chess with a house elf, and Harry stared into the fire. They were all doing separate things, yet all the same. They were all thinking bout McGonagall, and her mysterious business. Then she came back, with a surprise none of them would have guessed.

xoxoxoxoxoxox

When McGonagall came back she looked worried.

"What's wrong professor?" Hermione asked.

"We need to talk..." she paused. They waited...anxiously. "As you know, your homes are safe now, with the Death Eater attacks growing each day and, Harry I do hope you don't mind, I have invited certain people to come stay here until things get better."

"People like who?" asked Hermione.

"Fellow Gryffindors and their families...and others. Neville and his grandmother, Lavender and her family, Luna, Dean, Seamus, their families, the Patils, the Creeveys, plus some teachers and the order. And...of course _your _families."

"Woah, that's a lot of people. How will they all fit?" asked Harry. There was no way all those people could fit in his house, well, comfortably anyways.

"Well, with a few charms, we can make rooms bigger, add rooms too. We are _wizards_, Harry, we do magic. Have you forgotten?" McGonagall chuckled. "But, there's more."

"MORE?...God! That's a LOT of people. Magic or not it would take a while.

"Well, actually, with everyone working on it, it wouldn't really take that long. It'd be like a group project," Hermione defended, it sounded fun for her. It was like being at Hogwarts, minus the troublesome Slytherins.

"Wait! I wanna know who the mystery people are," Ron was sick of waiting, he wanted answers.

"Well, first of all, I want you to say, after Dumbledore died I was left in charge . And I want to make it clear that, one we need more people, and two, everything I do is for the best. You may not understand that now, but I just want you to know that. You need to trust me."

"Ok...I don't understand," Harry said, a little confused.

"Yeah, what's going on?" Ron was even more lost than before he asked his last question._ Maybe that's a sign that I should stop asking questions_. He thought.

"You may not like my plan at first but honestly, it doesn't matter. There's no turning back now," she mumbled the last part, mostly to herself. When noticing the confused looks she was getting from her ex-students she continued. "I have brought four people with me today. Two young men and two young ladies–"

"Girls? scoooore!" said Ron until he got a heated look from Hermione. "I mean, just kidding...uhh, I...um bloody hell," he mumbled.

"Anyways," McGonagall continued. "These young may not be what you expect, or want. But it's what the Order needs, and right now that's what's important." still confused looks were thrown at her.

"I'm not sure I follow you correctly professor, why wouldn't we want them here?" Hermione (being Hermione) had started to piece together the mystery, and didn't like where it was going.

"You may not get along. You have different view, you...you come from different families."

"Jeez professor, you're starting to scare me. Your acting as if you've brought a bunch of Slytherins to stay here." Harry laughed.

"uh oh," Hermione mumbled.

"I do believe that's our cue," said a voice from the door.

xoxoxoxoxoxox

ok, that was my very first fanfic so...please review and please be nice, i'm new at this.


	2. Whose That Knockin' On My Door?

Chapter Two- Whose That Knockin' on My Door?

ok, so i am still new at this, so please be patient because i am still getting into it and all. I hope you liked the first one and i hope you like this one too. pleeease review!

Recap:

"Jeez professor, you're starting to scare me. Your acting as if you've brought a bunch of Slytherins to stay here." Harry laughed.

"uh oh," Hermione mumbled.

"I do believe that's our cue," said a voice from the door.

Story time:

Everyone turned to the place where the voice came from. There stood four people Harry Potter never expected to be standing in his living room. On the left, a nervous, yet slightly calm, Blaise Zambini. On the right, a smug Pansy Parkinson. In the back, an emotionless Draco Malfoy. And in the middle stood a girl no one recognized. She was a fairly tall, skinny, blonde, green-eyed teen. She was beautiful.

Maybe if Harry wasn't too caught up in the three Slytherins he _did_ recognize he would have noticed the attractive girl smiling at his shocked face. But he didn't.

"What...the bloody hell, are _they_ doing here?" Harry asked through his shock, pointing at the three people he knew, still not noticing the girl.

"Please Harry, you must understand." McGonagall said, unsure of how to calm him, "They want to **help **us."

"I find that hard to believe," Harry responded coldly.

"I knew you would, but I need you to put the past behind you...for now at least."

"Put the past behind me? You expect me to forget about everything they've done?" Harry asked, "All the names? The fights? The _pain_? Sorry, but I don't think I can, or will, do that."

"Harry," McGonagall said a bit coldly, "be reasonable. The want to HELP us!"

"Hah. Help? How can they help? The last time we let one of _them_ somebody died! The would just end up betraying us," he said. This caused the Slytherins to get a little mad.

Hermione had been watching the sene progress and figured now would be a good time to intervene, "Harry, I think we should listen to McGonagall ..._just listen_."

"Fine." Harry said bluntly, no sense in arguing with Hermione.

"Thank you, Hermione," McGonagall said nodding to Hermione, "although you may not believe it, these four want to help the Order. Before you ask why, Mr. Potter, I will tell you it is their business, not yours. If they choose to tell you, that is fine. But, do not push them if they choose not to, which they may do."

"Excuse me professor, but you expect us to have a bunch of Slytherins stay in the house and not question their new 'change of heart'?" Hermione asked struggling to sound polite, but not really succeeding.

"Actually, yes. I do. Please, just trust me." The professor almost begged. The three stood there dumbfounded, what should they do? What could they do? The didn't really have a choice anymore, they would just have to roll with the punches for now.

"Oh...kay..." Hermione said, not know what to say, do, or think for that matter, for once. Ron and Harry just stood there, slightly nodding.

"Good," McGonagall said smiling, "You know Mr. Zambini, Ms. Parkinson, and Mr. Malfoy." They three nodded as their name was said, the trio nodded back.

Ron, who had noticed the girl was anxious to know who she was, and was sick of waiting, "Yes, yes. But who is _that_?" he said pointing to the stranger as she broke out into a grin.

Ok, well I hope you liked. Please review. If you liked it, hated it, thought it was good, horrible whatever. Jut tell me what you think. And remember, I am knew at this.


	3. ChChChChanges

Chapter Three- _Ch-Ch-Ch-Changes_

Disclaimer- I do not own HP, I would very much like to, but I don't.

**Author's note:** yes, I realized after I posted that it is Zabini not Zambini. But I don't feel like going through and changing it. Sorry about that.

Recap:

"Good," McGonagall said smiling, "You know Mr. Zabini, Ms. Parkinson, and Mr. Malfoy." They three nodded as their name was said, the trio nodded back.

Ron, who had noticed the girl was anxious to know who she was, and was sick of waiting, "Yes, yes. But who is _that_?" he said pointing to the stranger as she broke out into a grin.

Story time:

"Samantha...Samantha Parkinson," the girl replied with an unexpectedly sweet voice.

And that's when Harry saw her, really saw her. She _was _beautiful. Tall. Blonde. Forest green eyes, full of secrets. She was thin, but not the anorexic type of thin, she had muscle, but none of that I-spend-12-hours-a-day-at-the-gym type of muscle. Nice flat stomach. You could slightly see a six pack through her skin-tight baby tee. Her hair was long and straight, sandy blonde, with natural golden blonde and straw-berry blonde highlights. To Harry, and almost every other straight guy she met, she was truly mesmerizing. _Too bad she was hanging out with these losers._ He thought, taking in her beauty. The he realized something... _she had an American accent._

"Parkinson? As in..." Hermione said her gaze shifting to Pansy.

"Cousins," the two Parkinsons said in unison.

"A Zabini, a Malfoy, and two Parkinsons all living in a house full of Gryffindors? This should be interesting," said Ron, finally speaking up.

"Oh yes, it should be, _Weasel_," said Draco, glaring at the trio

"Can we not have any of this? No fighting, please?".the newest Parkinson addition said, "Maybe, we should go unpack. We can all talk later," She glanced up at McGonagall, "Where will we be sleeping?"

"I will take you to your room," the professor answered.

xoxoxoxoxoxox

"That was surprising," said a stunned a Ron.

"Yeah..." Harry agreed. "She seemed..._nice_"

"She was hanging out with a bunch of _Slytherins _though. That's not good," said Ron.

"Wait now...that doesn't mean anything. I mean, I hang out with you two, and I am not _stupid_," Hermione joked playfully.

"That was mean," Harry said, putting a hand to his heart, acting hurt.

"...But true," Ron said , causing everyone in the room to laugh.

xoxoxoxoxoxox

McGonagall lead the four guests past the front hall, up the stairs, to their rooms. "Considering more people will be joining us soon, I have to ask you to double up."

"Not a problem," Samantha replied, not wanting to cause too much trouble their first day there. "Pansy, darling, you may enter first," she said in an arrogant kind of way, joking of course.

"Blaise, ladies first." Draco said,.opening the door to the room they'd be sharing. Blaise just gave him a sarcastic look in return.

"Now, I must ask you to stay out of trouble while you are here," McGonagall ordered. "I'm going out on a limb for you four, don't make me regret it."

"Yes, we'll do our best," replied Samantha, glaring at her three friends, daring them to disagree. All they did was nod.

xoxoxoxoxoxox

"So, what do you think of all this?" Ron asked

"I don't know **what **to think, honestly." Harry responded

"I think...we should just give it a chance. See what they are like. Get to know the Samantha girl. Blaise never seemed _all that_ bad. It's Malfoy and Pansy I worry about. But, who knows...maybe they **have **changed." Hermione answered Ron.

"Maybe..." said Harry. _Should I tell them? What if they think I am crazy? No, not now. It's not the _write time _but...when is it going to be the right time?_ By the time he was back to reality Ron was babbling on about stupid ferret and changes. But then he heard something else. Something on the stairs, coming closer. Whispering.

"I swear to GOD, Draco Lucious Malfoy," it was getting closer. "If you ruin this for us, I will be forced to kill you..._painfully_," closer. Hermione and Ron stopped talking, they heard it too. "This is our only chance here," She stopped at the door. "Do **not **fuck it up... any of you." Then Samantha, Blaise, Draco, and Pansy all walked into the room.

Beaming, Samantha said, "Hey guys. Any chance of civil conversation in here?"

**Ok, well there is the third chapter. Hope you liked it. Please review! I need to know what you think**.


	4. There's About to be a What? A Girl Fight

Chapter Four- _There's About to be A What? A Girl Fight._

Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter any more than I own a working ipod (which I don't because mine is a piece of **_crap_**)

**Author's Note**- yeah, I like this chapter. && I hope you do too. It's a tad creepy but that's a-okay

Recap:

"I swear to GOD, Draco Lucious Malfoy," it was getting closer. "If you ruin this for us, I will be forced to kill you..._painfully_," closer. Hermione and Ron stopped talking, they heard it too. "This is our only chance here," She stopped at the door. "Do **not **fuck it up... any of you." Then Samantha, Blaise, Draco, and Pansy all walked into the room.

Beaming, Samantha said, "Hey guys. Any chance of civil conversation in here?"

Story time:

"Doubtful, veryy doubtful.," Draco muttered. Samantha shot him a threatening glance, making him roll his eyes.

"Excuse my friend over there, the baboon has absolutely no manners," said Samantha, causing Hermione to laugh. "So, you know who those three over there are, but not me," she said with a sly smile.

"Well, who are you then?" Ron asked.

"I thought you all didn't care..."

"Oh, just tell them, for Christ's sake," Blaise said rolling his eyes at his friend.

"Ohh, fine. What would you like to know about me?" Samantha asked, eyeing the trio.

"Who the bloody hell are you?" Ron asked.

This caused Samantha to start laughing, "Samantha Parkinson. We've been here before."

"I recognize that tree," Pansy said laughing.

"Umm...ok? I meant who are you? Like, where did you come from?" Ron persisted, tired of her games.

"Ron...I think you should have that talk with your _mother_. Haha I am only kidding. I'm Pansy's cousin , friends with those losers over there. I am a witch, I'd say I am pretty good at magic, if I do say so myself," she said winking at Harry. He stared back, was she for real? "Okay...well yeah, you can call me Sammi, Sam, Samantha, that's what they call me, at least," she said nodding towards her friends.

"No...we call you _retard_," said Draco, famous smirk and all.

"Sticks and stones, ferret-face." replied Samantha punching him playfully on the arm.

Harry gave them a confused look, "You act like that towards one another and have no problems with it?" he asked raising his eyebrows.

Draco laughed, "You'd be surprised Potter," he said coldly.

"Soo...new topic, please," Samantha said, eager to avoid a fight.

"Well, I still wanna know about you, Samantha Parkinson," Harry said, eyeing her curiously.

"Well the-"

"HARRY!" someone shouted. Then in a whirl of red hair Ginny Weasly threw her arms around the green eyed Gryffindor.

"Ginny!" Harry said, "When did you get here?"

"Just now," she said, hugging her brother than Hermione. Then, noticing the four strange people in the room, she stopped dead, "What are _they _doing here?" she sneered at them.

"Well Gin, apparently they are here to help," Ron said, rolling his eyes.

Draco was just about to question that gesture when they were all told it was time for dinner.

xoxoxoxoxoxox

Dinner was awkward. Nobody really wanted to talk about the guests, or to them either. Tonks attempted to make conversation, but that was shot down. So they ate in one of the most awkward silences known to wizards and witches alike.

After dinner the members of the Order went to talk in private, so the teens were left alone to entertain on another, if only they knew the drama that was to come.

xoxoxoxoxoxox

They were all sitting around the fire place. The trio was on a couch as well as Ginny, sitting a little to close to Harry for his own comfort. Pansy sat on the floor, Pansy braiding Samantha's long hair. Draco stood gazing into the fire, while Blaise sat in a chair.

"So, will someone please explain to me what is going on here? Who is she? And why are they all here?" Ginny asked, sick of being left in the dark.

"They claim they want to help us," Harry answered this time.

"It's bloody crazy if you ask me," Ron said.

"Well, I guess it's good that noone asked you then, Weasly," Draco said, ticked off.

"Shut it Malfoy, I don't buy your all's act for a minute," Ron said, regretting it four nasty looks were thrown at him.

Draco was pulling out his wand just as Samantha spoke up, "sorry, Ron, but what makes you think you know us? Draco, put that away. Because Ron, I frankly don't think you have **any **idea what it's like."

"Excuse me? Do not make us out as the bad guys here," Ginny said, "You are the ones who treated us like dirt, all we ever did was defend ourselves."

"Um, no. Sweetie, that was _not _me. Today was the first day we met. Sorry if they were jerks before. But I am an entirely different person," Samantha said heatedly.

"Sweetie? Psht, you're all the same, twisted people. Just looking for people you can hurt, people you can bring down," Ginny said, almost yelling.

Samantha used all of the energy she had to keep from slapping the red head right then and there.

"Ginny! You know that's not true!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Yes it is, don't protect them Mione," Ron said.

"How dare you" Samantha said, coming back into the conversation,"judge me based on other's actions."

"Ok, you may be different. But why should we trust them?" Harry asked.

"You try growing up the way we did Potter, you wouldn't be all that great either," Draco spat.

"What does that mean?" he asked.

"It means," Samantha cut in, "we grew up in a different environment than you."

"Oh, boo fricken hoo, so what? You had bad parents? So you take it out on muggles and 'muggle-lovers.' Harry was practically raised in a closet. "Ginny said.

"You know," Samantha started, "I thought coming here would be good for us. I thought, no hoped, that maybe you would forgive and forget. I've heard so much of this Gryffindor 'greatness'. I thought maybe you would give us a chance. Everyone told me I was wrong and that it wasn't worth it, but I ignored them. But, now I see they were right. You all are too stubborn to swallow your damned pride and help us, yeah, you're not the only ones who need help. The only on 'worthy' of the Gryffindor title is Hermione, at least she is willing to listen to our case," Samantha was more upset now, she had expected so much better than this.

"Please, you expect us to listen to your excuses? You probably don't have any good ones anyway," Ginny said.

"Really, you want 'excuses' Ginny? Fine...Put yourself in our positions. Think about growing up every day with your parents telling you that muggles are scum. After a while you'll start to believe it. And even if you don't, you pretend you do. You wanna know why? Ginny? Harry? Ron? Because if you 'displease' them, they basically torture you," Samantha paused as she saw three surprised looks from them, "Yeah, _torture_, they don't care if you're there child. And I am not talking about crucio, no, much morse. We've experienced spells so horrible, you've never even dream about in your nightmares," They looked as if they did not believe her, "Don't believe me?" Harry frowned in response. Samantha walked over to him, "Do you remember when you had to re-grow all of the bones in your arm, and how much it hurt? Yeah, I know a lot more than you think," Harry nodded, "Well, there is a spell that makes you loose every bone in your body, so they ALL have to grow back. Not _just _your arm

" she said grabbing his arm, "but your legs," she nudged his leg with hers, "your hands," she took his hands, "everywhere," Harry's entire face had lost all color. Then, Samantha advanced on Ron, "Ronald, do you know what it feels like to bleed from EVERY pore on your body, or to not be able to breath until you pass out? No? Well, let me tell you, it's not all that pleasant, it's happened to me before. You'll loose so much blood you're sick for the next week. Real sick too, non of that stomach ache sick, but throwing up, fever, chills, dizziness, black outs kind of sick. So sick you would do anything to stop it. And when they 'take your breath away,' as they so twistedly (a/n: is twistedly a word? No comment please. I am aware if my retardedness, which is also not a real word) like to call it, they don't do it from just a minute, they keep you under it for as long as they possibly can. It feels as if they have thrust your head underwater and are holding it there. Or, like your being hanged, take your pick. And then, finally, you pass out. Eventually you wake up, about a _day_ later, and you have a headache so bad you can't see straight for hours," she paused and Ron, loudly, gulped. Then she turned on Ginny, she had saved the worst for her, and she would enjoy educating her with this wonderful little spell, "And Ginny, ohh Ginny," she said in a sing-song voice, "Did you know there is even a spell that makes you feel that makes you feel as if your whole body is on fire?" her voice got darker the more she spoke. Ginny gasped hearing this, "Yeah, that's right. Not your clothes, your skin. It's like they poured gasoline all over you and then threw a match on it. And it burns like crazy. But it doesn't leave any marks, no, not physically, but mentally. You can never fully stop the burning, it's always there," she stepped back, her voice was cold, "So you see, when you grow up like us, you don't just grow up with nice clothes and lots of money. You grow up with pain...torture...anguish. So, before you patronize us, think about what it must be like. Because, if you would like I could list at least a dozen more spells that would make your skin crawl," she said giving them a deadly stare.

"Ok Sam, that's enough. You've definitely scared the shit out of them," Blaise said, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Good, they need to be scared! Maybe, if I scare them enough they will get it through their THICK GRYFFINDOR HEADS!" Samantha practically screamed.

"Ok, really, that's good," said Blaise as he and Draco started to pull her away.

"I agree, and **that's** saying something," Draco said.

'I have one more thing to say," Samantha said, the boys relented but did not let go. She looked at the other students in the room, "The next time you start to feel sorry for yourself because you don't have a lot of money or your crazy uncle basically locked you in a closet for the first eleven years of your life, you put yourself under the crucio curse for an hour and come back to me. Because, then you will have a **taste **of what we had to deal with growing up," and with that said Samantha ripped her arms away from the two boys holding onto them and stormed off to her room. Pansy ran after her to make sure her cousin was ok. Draco just glared then followed his two female friends. Blaise stood there for a moment then spoke up, "You know, I had hoped she was right. I told her she was wrong about you all, but I had hoped she was right," Then he walked away, just like that. And if the four Gryffindors weren't mistaken there was a small tear rolling down his cheek as he walked up the stairs.

**Ok, well there's that chapter. I have the next couple written but I just have to type them up. Read && Review!**


End file.
